VOCÊ AINDA PENSA?
by Molko P
Summary: [YAOI LEMON / MILO&KAMUS / MILO&SAGA / UA / ONESHOT] Um tremor subiu pela espinha de Milo com aquele comentário. Numa mistura de prazer e surpresa, uma lembrança – tal qual uma onda a quebrar no mar – invadiu seus pensamentos. Uma lembrança intensa como sangue pulsante. E não era de Saga.


**N/A: Contém MUITOS palavrões.**

 **Comentários não fazem mal a ninguém, sim? Boa leitura!**

 **VOCÊ AINDA PENSA?**

 **Para uma melhor ambientação, escute as músicas das respectivas cenas!**

THEME SONG: watch?v=Bo-21SJ7xR0

Enlaçando as pernas nos quadris do outro rapaz, Milo jogou a cabeça para trás e entregou-se ao homem que o invadia – forte, meio bruto, intenso. Sentiu todos os seus nervos borbulharem quando Saga o profanou, e um gemido rouco, lânguido e baixo abandonou sua garganta. Mordia os lábios, os olhos fortemente fechados.

Bêbado – mas não embriagado – sentia todo o seu universo pulsar juntamente com o movimento repetitivo daquele baixo ventre a se chocar contra o seu. Era gostoso, era inebriante – o cheiro de suor dele escorrendo pelo pescoço deixava tudo mais aceso. Era tão intenso, era tão forte e viril...

Era foda.

Num segundo gemido, agarrava-se aos lençóis e suas costas formavam um arco. "Vai, Saga!", murmurou, suplicante. E Saga foi. Invadia-o com mais força e seus movimentos iam perdendo pouco a pouco o controle. Dois animais.

"Gostoso." – Respondeu o grego mais velho, numa risada grave e estupidamente sedutora.

Um tremor subiu pela espinha de Milo com aquele comentário. Numa mistura de prazer e surpresa, uma lembrança – tal qual uma onda a quebrar no mar – invadiu seus pensamentos. Uma lembrança intensa como sangue pulsante.

E não era de Saga.

Ouviu aquele elogio mais uma vez. "Gostoso!", sua mente repetiu, num delírio. Mas era diferente. Era ainda mais rouca, era ainda mais profunda e, de certa forma, doce. Com um leve sotaque francês.

Era a voz de Kamus.

Num impulso que era impossível de conter, lembrou-se numa fração de segundos o jeito que transava com o francês.

Lembrou-se daquele sexo doce e intenso. Lascivo. Suado. Com tantos perfumes fortes – franceses – misturados naquele quarto. Lembrou-se de como gostava quando Kamus o tomava para si, de maneira tímida, mas tão fugaz. Um suspiro abandonou sua garganta.

Protestando contra seu próprio espírito, usou uma das mãos para trazer o rosto do outro rapaz de encontro ao seu. Beijou-o com desespero, língua na boca, lábios nos dentes, ao ponto de sufocar-se e sufoca-lo. Não, não era hora de pensar em Kamus. Não naquele momento!

Enquanto beijava, a mesma mão que puxou aquele belo semblante com violência, atou-se aos dedos longos e calejados do outro, guiando-o até o ponto alto de sua excitação. Suplicava, segurando a mão dele em seu sexo, que o fizesse logo. Que o explodisse logo.

Ou aquelas lembranças o explodiriam.

E assim Saga o fez. Num consentimento mudo, fechou os dedos em toda a extensão do rapaz e acompanhou os movimentos que ele mesmo ditava com os quadris.

Isso, assim. Assim que Milo queria. Forte, rápido, intenso. Chegaria lá rapidamente.

Diferente de como era com Kamus. Demorava uma eternidade para alcançar um orgasmo.

Mas que não isso fosse ruim.

Pelo contrário.

Era uma transa preguiçosa. Movimentos lânguidos e sutis como mar navegável, espumas a beijar a areia na praia. Arranhões e carinhos num compasso de quase morte e entrega. Beijar Kamus era como beijar o universo, e invadi-lo era como pegar o invisível amor nas mãos, na pele, no sexo, no corpo inteiro. Era um fogo lento, brasa dourada tão deliciosa de controlar. Sequer precisava das mãos ou dos lábios do francês em seu sexo para que chegasse ao clímax. Movimentos eram suficiente. Era uma dança que se complementava.

Uma dança suada, com o ritmo marcado pelas batidas do coração daquele francês tão lindo, com suas madeixas ruivas a misturarem-se com as loiras formando uma espécie de alaranjado tão bonito, abençoado pela lua taciturna, ou pelo calor do sol, ou por uma fraca luz de abajur. Dançava com aquele ruivo enquanto que ele murmurava tímidas indecências em francês ao pé do seu ouvido, palavras desconexas, declarações trêmulas ou somente gemidos tímidos. Muito tímidos. Era um tom de voz que se desmanchava no ar.

E Milo gostava tanto. Se excitava tanto. Revirava os olhos, esquecia do próprio nome e da própria existência.

Só uma coisa se resumia ao seu mundo.

Kamus.

"Ah, Milo!" – A voz grave puxou-o violentamente para a realidade. O líquido quente subindo por entre suas entranhas e as unhas cravadas, violentas, nas suas costas. Num gemido, também se desmanchou: a viscosidade de sua semente espalhada pelos dedos do grego mais velho.

Com as vistas ainda borradas, por um momento, não mais que um segundo, pensou ver as feições francesas ali na sua frente. Desejou encontrar aqueles olhos profundamente azuis e as tímidas sardas como estrelas a enfeitar o belo rosto estrangeiro.

"Ah... Saga." – Pronunciou o nome do grego com uma decepção, mesmo que pequena, miúda, muito bem escondida, na garganta, ao reconhece-lo. O mais velho despencou em seu peito, num choque entre respirações, forçando o mais novo a deitar as costas no colchão.

E o silêncio se fez. Um silêncio triste. Um silêncio que denunciava a falta de amor que havia ali. Era só sexo. Era só a foda.

Era só foda. Só.

Os vinhos, as conversas, as insinuações... Era só sexo.

Seu antigo colega de faculdade que, por muito tempo, nutria uma certa atração. Saga Petrakis era gostoso. Ponto. Transava bem, beijava bem, mas era só isso. Seus longos cabelos pretos amarrados num rabo de cavalo davam-lhe um ar divino, mas nada além disso.

Seus olhos não brilhavam quando via o mais novo – sequer estavam abertos. Sua boca não chamava seu nome de um jeito tão doce e rouco como o outro chamava. Não, nunca chamaria.

Não o amava. Nem nunca amaria.

Amava Kamus.

Puxou o ar. A tristeza pós-sexo lhe invadiu o juízo ao ponto de seus olhos ficarem marejados.

Como sentia falta de Kamus.

\- Tsc... – Estalou a língua.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mi? – Perguntou o outro, ainda ofegante.

\- Não, não.

Aconteceu sim, Saga.

Aconteceu que ele havia deixado Kamus para sempre.

Havia abandonado Kamus por pura luxúria.

Havia abandonado Kamus e toda a sua vida tão cheia de carinho.

E toda sua transa.

E seu amor.

E seu corpo.

E seus beijos.

E sua existência.

E seu amor de novo.

E se arrependia disso, amargamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THEME SONG: watch?v=D9rzgK5Dk2s

Kamus estava jogado no chão da sala. Garrafas vazias de diversas marcas e conteúdos estavam deitadas junto com ele. Derramadas. Derramado.

O cheiro de álcool era quase insuportável, impregnado em todos os cômodos.

Nos olhos do ruivo, olheiras profundas. No pescoço, marcas de unhas. Nos braços, nas pernas, em todo lugar. Automutilação.

As sardas estavam perdidas na sujeira por conta do rímel borrado, e do delineador. Sim, maquiara-se. Sim, saiu pelas ruas em busca de um tapa buraco. Sim, fodeu com outros homens que encontrou por aí que sequer sabia o nome. Sim, encheu a cara e se perdeu nos próprios pés.

Vomitou.

Vomitou amor.

Vomitou dor.

Vomitou saudade.

Dele, de seu menino venenoso.

De seu Milo.

Morria de saudade daquele puto.

Morria de saudade do jeito que se entendiam. Do sorriso dele, da vibração dele, da existência dele. Meu deus, como sentia falta! E procurava-o no fundo dos copos, nas ligações perdidas, nas ruas conhecidas e desconhecidas. Procurava-o desesperadamente.

Volta, Milo...

Volta pra mim, Milo...

Volta pra mim.

Tantas vezes suplicou. Gritou, vociferou, ralhou para os sete ventos para que ele voltasse.

E trouxesse sua sanidade de volta.

Mas ele foi embora.

Ele foi embora dizendo "Você também vai encontrar um outro amor."

PORRA NENHUMA! Novo amor? Porra nenhuma!

Não queria amor novo nenhum. Não queria corpo novo nenhum. Queria só ele. Queria só o seu menino de volta. O cheiro dele, o sexo dele, o jeito tão lindo dele. O seu loirinho, o seu loirinho.

Como Milo podia, tão abruptamente, deixar de amar Kamus? Tantas juras, tantas promessas, tantas noites e dias trocando belas palavras, jogadas no lixo? Não conseguia entender. Não conseguia ver nem um pouco de falsidade no jeito que ele se perdia enquanto se amavam no seu apartamento. Nunca conseguiu detectar sequer um miúdo desamor que fosse. Nada, nada...

Ele escondia bem?

Escondia mesmo?

Não, não podia ser.

Ele gostava sim.

Sabia que gostava.

Ele amava Kamus, amava sim!

E Kamus sabia, ah, como ele sabia, que NINGUÉM o amava como Kamus amou.

Ninguém.

NINGUÉM.

Ninguém conhece Milo tão bem como Kamus conheceu. Como Kamus tocou. Ninguém teve Milo como Kamus teve. Ninguém viu Milo tão suplicante como Kamus viu. Ávido por seus beijos, sedento por seus lábios.

Pedinte, mendigando, por todo o amor que ele podia oferecer.

E Kamus oferecia.

Kamus se derramava. Kamus se despejava em Milo. Kamus se desmanchava para se fazer novamente em Milo.

Construções e desconstruções.

Tudo pelo seu Milo.

Riu.

Ele jamais encontrará ninguém assim.

Jamais.

Estava amarrado, o maldito!

Ele ia procurar Kamus, e não ia achar.

Ele ainda ia pensar em Kamus.

Ele ainda pensa em Kamus.

"- AHAHAHHAHA –"

O francês agora gargalhava, completamente bêbado, no chão. Lágrimas grossas ainda teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Mas algo ali dentro o fazia rir.

De felicidade? Não. De tristeza? Não.

Era de um sentimento que não sabia bem definir como se dava. Mas ele estava ali.

Era algo que ele queria ver.

"Você ainda pensa em mim quando você fode com ele, não é, Milo?" – Falou para o teto, entre risadas.

"Eu sei que sim, Milo. Eu sei que sim, Milo. Você ainda pensa em mim, seu filho da puta. Você ainda pensa em mim."

Eu sei que sim.

AGORA EU QUERO VER  
VOCÊ ME PROCURAR  
VOCÊ SE ARREPENDER

AGORA EU QUERO VER  
VOCÊ OLHAR PRA TRÁS, SE HUMILHAR  
JÁ SEI PORQUÊ!

VOCÊ AINDA PENSA EM MIM QUANDO VOCÊ FODE COM ELE  
VOCÊ AINDA PENSA EM MIM  
PENSA EM MIM  
EU SEI QUE SIM  
EU SEI QUE SIM

 **FIM?**


End file.
